


Idolatry, and the Glory of Shame

by minbins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 8k+ Of This Is Hyunjae Getting Railed, Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, And Boy Is He Bad At Subtlety, Best Friends Hyunjae/Juyeon, Director!Kevin, Explicit Sexual Content, FWBs Hyunjae/Juyeon, Hyunjae Embarrassing Himself Constantly, Hyunjae is Jacob's Biggest Fan, M/M, Newbie Pornstar Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Pornstar Bae Joonyoung | Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: In which Jaehyun, newbie pornstar and Jacob's biggest fan, tries to survive being paired with his idol on his first day of filming.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 248





	Idolatry, and the Glory of Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescence (10softbot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/gifts), [anon7912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/gifts).



> **Note: given Jacob is a more experienced pornstar, I _have_ made his age gap with Hyunjae larger by a couple of years. Hence _hyung._ **
> 
> Inspired by the way Hyunjae acts around Jacob. Need I say more?
> 
> Don't read too closely into the studio set-up, who needs realism when you have sexy pornstar Jacob.
> 
> Pornstar Names: 
> 
> Juyeon = Yeon
> 
> Bae Joonyoung = Jacob Bay
> 
> Kevin Moon = HyungSeo
> 
> Chanhee = New
> 
> Sunwoo = Sunny

_It starts mid-fuck, Jaehyun writhing on Juyeon’s cock in an instance of mutual stress-relief._

There’s something so convenient about having a model-hot roommate that’s as frequently horny as he is. Jaehyun thanks the gods for his best friend’s libido— for the fact he’s still down for this so often despite the sexually taxing nature of his work. He arches his back, hoping he looks pretty, and evidently he _does_ because Juyeon swears, holding Jaehyun tighter, and mumbles something unintelligible.

“What was that, Juyeonie?” Jaehyun asks then, never one to pass up on an opportunity to have his ego stroked. By the look on Juyeon’s pretty, fucked-out face, whatever it was had been complimentary. _“Tell_ me; you know I’ll draw it out of you anyway if you try hiding anything from me, darling.”

“I _said,”_ Juyeon enunciates between strung-out moans, “that you could make a killing out of this, hyung. Like _I_ do, y’know.” _Yes, Jaehyun knows._ “Sorry, you just look so pretty right now, I-”

“What, got a vacancy?” Jaehyun replies, picking up the pace as a reward for Juyeon’s openness. He’s mostly joking with that response, honestly, but Juyeon nods. “Wait, for _real?”_

Juyeon nods again, bracing his feet against the bed and fucking up into Jaehyun harder, _faster,_ mind-numbing. Thinking about his best friend as a colleague is clearly doing it for him, despite the fact that they already fuck plenty. “Talk after?” Juyeon chokes out, so flushed and lovely that Jaehyun couldn’t possibly deny him a thing. “I’m really close, hyung, I-”

Surging down, Jaehyun kisses him quiet. “I know, baby, you’re good, let go whenever.”

“You first,” Juyeon insists, cute with it. Jaehyun can’t deny him _that,_ either. Honestly, why would he want to, after all?

And Juyeon’s massive hand around a cock never fails to make it look pathetic, sure, but Jaehyun doesn’t care. Not when it feels so good, Juyeon flicking his wrist _just right_ like the professional he is. Jaehyun’s gone in seconds, Juyeon crashing over the edge moments later to the tune of Jaehyun’s breathy praises. He’s always been weak for that.

Benevolent, Jaehyun allows Juyeon a minute or two to recover, listening to his breathing even out as he drifts back down to reality. Jaehyun’s always wondered how someone who comes _that hard_ copes with being a pornstar, but perhaps that’s what makes the job so good. Personally, Jaehyun usually needs at least a half-hour of edging to get anything close to the intensity that Juyeon reaps from a quick fuck. 

“So,” Jaehyun says, once Juyeon’s chest is no longer heaving, “what was that about a vacancy?”

Juyeon looks embarrassed. It’s cute. “Didn’t mean to bring it up like that, hyung,” he says, wide-eyed and contrite. “I just know you’ve been struggling to make rent with that asshole boss cutting your hours, and Kev’s wanting to direct full-time these days so there’s shoots available, and they asked us all if we had anyone we’d recommend to make the search easier, and-”

“Calm _down,_ Juyeonie.” God, Jaehyun adores this man. “No need to ramble, I’m not gonna get mad at you for thinking I’m hot enough to be a pornstar, _trust me.”_

“Okay.” Juyeon takes a long, calming breath, just like the instructor at hot yoga always tells them to. He grabs the wipes from Jaehyun’s bedside table, likely to give his hands something to focus on, and sets about wiping the residual mess from their spent forms. “So…”

“So?...” Jaehyun prompts, expression no doubt tinged with amusement. He can’t help how adorable he finds Juyeon when he gets flustered, _especially_ when he catches Jaehyun smiling at him and pouts.

_“So,_ would you be interested in maybe doing a few videos with my company, seeing how you like it?” Juyeon asks, visibly making a concerted effort to keep his words slow. That’s usually the opposite of a problem for him, and highlights just how nervous he is asking Jaehyun if he wants to maybe-possibly-do-porn. “They’ll pay you for what you do even if you don’t end up fully signed, and I think you’d be really good at it, honestly…”

“What could possibly give you _that_ idea?” Jaehyun looks pointedly between them, at Juyeon’s sheets and the mess they’ve made of them. “This your unbiased opinion, yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Jaehyun’s tempted to reply _make me,_ but he doesn’t have the stamina at present for the beast that stick would poke. His legs are aching from riding his best friend, and he’s not particularly in the mood for getting shoved into the mattress again— they’ve done that already, perhaps an hour or so earlier. This was round two, _three_ if he counts Juyeon sucking him off while Jaehyun finished going through a backlog of work emails. 

“Plus…” Juyeon trails off, with all the expression of someone about to reveal their trump card. Jaehyun wonders if he should be nervous. “You might get to hook up with your celebrity crush.”

“Gong Yoo?” Jaehyun jokes, not quite understanding what Juyeon’s getting at. “Didn’t know he’d gone into porn. Did Train to Busan do that badly at the box office?”

“Hyung-”

“No, wait, don’t tell me,” Jaehyun interjects, pouting dramatically. “Celebrity crush… Have you been making videos with Guy Fieri without telling me? You know how I feel about that sexy, _sexy_ man.”

“You’re _awful,_ hyung.” Juyeon swats at Jaehyun’s bare arm, though with little weight behind it. “I cannot stand you, sometimes.”

“I know,” Jaehyun smiles prettily, entirely unrepentant.

_“Anyway,_ I didn’t tell you at the time so you wouldn’t get huffy with me. And I haven’t shot with him yet, I will at some point but-” Juyeon coughs, _breathes in, breathes out,_ like Jaehyun is going to kill him for this, “My company _might_ have signed your favourite _adult_ actor about six months ago.” 

Jaehyun realises then that Juyeon isn’t looking at him any more, instead staring pointedly at the _Jacob Bay Sexy Monthly Calendar_ sitting atop Jaehyun’s desk. His first thought is that he can’t blame him, Jacob’s elf-themed spread for December’s page particularly tantalising, but then it all comes _rushing_ in. 

All the tender post-coital feelings towards his best friend vanish as one. “You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me, Lee Juyeon.”

* * *

Juyeon is not, so it turns out, _fucking kidding._

Because there, pride-of-place on Juyeon’s company website, is a subsection dedicated specifically to their newest big-time star. Jacob Bay, sat sprawled on a leather chair in only a pair of tight boxers that leave _nothing_ of his straining cock to the imagination. Under the photo, a playlist with multiple videos that Jaehyun makes a note to catch up on ASAP.

“He knows the head editor, and a few other higher-ups,” Juyeon explains, sheepish, “So once he got out of his contract at _CreamKer_ he signed on with us. Sorry I didn’t say, you’re just so…” _Obsessed._ “Enthusiastic. When it comes to him.”

Sure, Jaehyun likes Jacob’s videos. A normal amount. Once you’ve found a good thing, there’s no real need to go hunting elsewhere, so Jaehyun perhaps watches Jacob’s videos near-exclusively when he needs to get off. It’s no biggie.

In fact, Jaehyun is _perfectly calm_ as he jabs a finger into Juyeon’s bare chest, and says (not at all accusingly), “You knew _all this time,_ you fucker?”  
  


See, Jaehyun had been talking about Jacob Bay four nights ago at dinner, lamenting the fact that his company hadn’t posted any new videos with him in months. They discuss these things freely because: they already fuck, Juyeon is a pornstar, and Jaehyun has no shame. But Juyeon, betrayer of Jaehyun’s trust and all-around awful, terrible best friend, had nodded, tight-lipped, and said _damn, that sucks._

“Well, there wasn’t a vacancy at the time,” Juyeon defends himself. “And you _know_ you’d have gone all ‘It’s National Bring Your Bestie to Work Day, Juyeonie’ or some shit if I’d told you, hyung.”

Jaehyun can’t exactly _deny_ that, but he won’t admit to it aloud. “You’re the worst person in the entire world.”

Perhaps at the beginning of their friendship, Juyeon might have let those words phase him, then less attuned to Jaehyun’s sarcastic streak. Instead, he just pouts right back at him. _“Cruel,_ hyung. Still, I’m sure _Jacob Bay_ would be more than happy to make it up for me, if you try out the company.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Jaehyun has to admit, though he’d already been sold on the concept from the get-go. He _hates_ his job, and he _loves_ sex, so it’s a win-win regardless. 

Juyeon smirks at the unintentional innuendo like a high schooler. “You’d know, hyung.”

“And you’re insufferable, but what’s new?” Jaehyun retorts. “Scram, bitch, I want to go jerk it to one of the Jacob videos you’ve been hiding from me. I’ll think about your try-out offer after.”

Juyeon rolls out of Jaehyun’s bed, casting a judgemental look at him as he grabs his sweatpants off the floor and pulls them on. Even faux-mad at him, Jaehyun takes the opportunity to ogle his best friend’s perfect body. Not that he’ll admit to it. “We literally _just_ fucked, hyung.”

“And if you ever want this ass again you’d better get out of my room _right now,_ Juyeonie,” Jaehyun says, saccharine sweet. Juyeon takes his threat a little too seriously, and just about sprints away. Cute, though he’s far from off the hook for this deception.

Best friend suitably banished, Jaehyun scrolls through the _Jacob_ playlist on the website, and recognises one of Juyeon’s hot work friends in the thumbnail. _Chanhee._ He goes by ‘New’ professionally, it seems. 

They’d bonded at drinks over a shared appreciation for Jacob after Chanhee had noticed him on Jaehyun’s lock screen — one of the more SFW shoots, of course. Mostly clothed, pretty eyes fucking the camera as he bites down on a grape. It’s still Jaehyun’s lock screen at present, actually.

From this, it seems Chanhee’s idol-worship has already been realised in a ‘professional’ sense. And, given that Chanhee’s first words to him had been _‘Have you seen any of my videos,’_ followed by a petulant _‘Well, why not,’_ Jaehyun doesn’t think he’ll mind him watching. In all honesty, he’s surprised Chanhee hasn’t already texted him to brag. 

Perhaps Juyeon held him back. 

Clicking _play,_ Jaehyun lets the awful advert for ‘Hot Sex Gaymez 4 U’ run its course, not wanting to forfeit the site’s ad revenue. He’d purchase a subscription were he not currently weighing up the very real possibility of a member discount. Finally, it loads, and Jaehyun grabs the lube bottle that’s still laying on top of his bedsheets from getting railed by Juyeon as he watches Chanhee walk into shot with Jacob _fucking_ Bay. 

Somewhere between Chanhee, sparkly-eyed, saying _‘Do you think I can take it all, hyung?’_ and Jacob making Chanhee come untouched, Jaehyun spills into a lube-slick fist with an embarrassingly high-pitched moan. For even the _slightest_ chance of getting to experience _that,_ Jaehyun would do just about anything.

* * *

The next time they fuck, Juyeon records Jaehyun sprawled beneath him— he doesn’t even need to play up the pleasure for the camera, because Juyeon always fucks better with an audience. Apparently, they do something _right,_ because Jaehyun is guaranteed a place in the company not long after. He even gets the go-ahead to quit his current job, should he so please, so sure is Juyeon’s company in their hiring. 

He so pleases, indeed, and all but throws his resignation letter in his boss’ nasty face. Perhaps quitting a stable job to become a pornstar doesn’t sound like the best life decision on paper, sure, but Jaehyun has seen Juyeon’s bank statements. This job will keep him more than happy for a good while once he’s established himself at the company. 

_Like the money’s even the deciding factor, here. Jaehyun isn’t kidding himself._

But joining a porn company on the off-chance that you might possibly get railed by the cock-to-end-all-cocks is far too embarrassing to admit to out loud, even for Jaehyun. So, on paper, it’s ‘for the money’. Juyeon may not believe it, but Jaehyun does not care.

Cue _The Night Before,_ Jaehyun fretting in front of his closet over what to wear to his first filming day. Juyeon sticks his head around the door, points out that they’re only going to be dressing Jaehyun up in new clothes there anyway, and gets a shoe thrown at his head for his trouble. 

“What if I run into him in the hallway?” Jaehyun points out, “I can’t let _Jacob Bay_ see me looking like a mess. Christ, what if I end up paired with him for my intro. Is he working tomorrow?”

“You always look like a mess, and I don’t know his schedule by heart. _You’re_ the fan, here, hyung,” Juyeon bites back, because he's now in the hallway and out of shoe-throwing range. “I’m sure he’ll want to fuck you at some point, though, don’t worry.”

Jaehyun feels all the blood leave his face (and rush somewhere else) just at the _thought_ of it. Fuck. He's been joking about it plenty, sure, but if he's actually put in a situation in anything nearing close proximity to Jacob Bay he might just self-combust.

This is fine.

He needs to pick his goddamn outfit already so that he can try and calm down. With the self-made promise of letting himself watch another video once he's picked an outfit, therefore, Jaehyun hurries up.

* * *

**_Juyeonie:_ ** _[link]_

**_Juyeonie:_ ** _if you wanna see a first-video shoot with your idol_

**_Juyeonie:_ ** _sunwoo got him for his_

**_Juyeonie:_ ** _he filled the last vacancy before this one actually, chanhee got in with the rec before i could bring you up T-T_

**_Jaehyun:_ ** _omg haven’t seen this one yet, jacob isn’t in the title_

**_Juyeonie:_ ** _have you watched all jacob’s videos ALREADY????_

**_Juyeonie:_ ** _hyung it’s been like two weeks since you started them on my site wtf_

**_Jaehyun:_ ** _no comment_

**_Jaehyun:_ ** _earphones in if you don’t want a show xoxo_

* * *

On screen, a cute boy — Chanhee’s friend Sunwoo, Jaehyun presumes — is looking endearingly skittish in front of the camera. Behind it, a familiar, beautiful voice promises, _“We can do anything you want today, Sunny.”_ A pretty hand, petting Sunwoo’s cherry-red hair comfortingly as he drops to his knees. _“It’s all up to you — you don’t need to prove anything.”_

The POV style is something Jaehyun’s unused to from Jacob. From what Juyeon has told him about the First Videos™ for his company, they just set up a few cameras in the room, give them a company phone and let them have at it, so to speak.

_“I want to,”_ Sunwoo promises, staring in front of him like he’s found religion. From the angle, from what must _be there,_ Jaehyun thinks that’s pretty understandable. He’d give anything to worship at that particular altar. 

Jacob speaks again. _“Want to suck hyung off, huh?”_ Sunwoo nods, and Jacob laughs lightly off-screen. Endeared, rather than mocking; Jaehyun wouldn’t mind either, really, but Sunwoo looks too nervous to be teased. _“Go ahead, then, Sunny.”_

Jaehyun can’t get enough of Jacob’s lovely voice, already hard against his stomach, some twisted Pavlovian reaction. With Sunwoo’s _okay, hyung,_ Jaehyun curls a hand around his cock, waiting for those full lips to close around Jacob before he finally starts touching himself in earnest. 

In the forgiving darkness of his bedroom, Jaehyun doesn’t have to pretend he isn’t imagining himself in Sunwoo’s place. 

* * *

Given that Juyeon had mentioned the director, Kevin Moon, as the reason there’s even a cast vacancy for Jaehyun in the first place, he should have probably logically anticipated that he might be a pornstar. Still, being greeted by HyungSeo in the director’s office comes as a shock to the system. He’s one of the most frequent partners for Juyeon’s shoots, as far as the thumbnails show, as Jaehyun hasn’t actually watched any of his best friend’s videos yet. 

“Jaehyun, right?” Kevin asks. Blinking away the surprise, Jaehyun nods as he hands over his paperwork. “And you want to just reverse your given name as your stage name, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Jaehyun, _Hyunjae,_ wipes his sweaty palms on his favourite pair of jeans. It had taken three hours to settle on an outfit last night, and he’s yet to catch a glimpse of Jacob. 

“Bottoming today?” Kevin asks, perfectly casual.

Jaehyun nods. “I’m verse, yeah, but more of the ‘in an emergency I can top’ kinda way, if you get me.”

“Feel that,” Kevin says, moving onto the next item on his list. “Do you want to use condoms for this shoot? As you know, everyone is tested regularly, so it isn’t a must. Viewers generally prefer without but it’s up to you for this one.”

“I’m good without,” Jaehyun replies. He likes the idea of a near-stranger filling him up a little _too_ much, perhaps, but won’t read into it at present. 

“Okay, no condoms. And Yeon told you how we work the first shoots, right?” Kevin checks. He’s visibly ogling Jaehyun, but more in a sizing him up sort of way than anything charged. Like he’s trying to decide which angles will make him prettiest. Brainstorming for future videos.

“Yeah, he sent me the one with Sunny for research.” Jaehyun manages to sound remarkably professional in casually admitting to watching porn for Kevin’s co-workers. It’s hardly _out there_ contextually, though, really.

Kevin cracks a smile, then. Jaehyun feels like the butt of a joke that he can’t quite place. _“Research,_ yeah.”

“Wait, did Juyeon mention-” Jaehyun starts to ask.

“Juyeon mentioned you might have a preference for the beginner vid, yeah,” Kevin says, deliberately vague. Jaehyun has no idea how much Kevin knows, how much his _traitor_ of a best friend has let slip. 

It could be a _'_ _Jaehyun thinks Jacob’s pretty’_ type of thing, or it could equally be _‘Jaehyun called me Jacob once when we were tipsy-fucking and I’ve never let him live it down.’_ They’re equal contenders at present. Jaehyun wants the floor to open up and swallow him.

He’s about to at least _attempt_ to keep the conversation going, when there’s a knock at Kevin’s office door. Rhythmic, calculated, like it’s some sort of signal. Kevin smiles, clearly recognising it, and calls out, “Come on in, Jake.”

_Jake._

_Oh, fuck._

Jaehyun would _really_ like that void to open up beneath him right about now. It does not, however, so he has to opt for awkwardly smiling at the hottest man in the world as he enters Kevin’s small office. Jacob Bay, in the flesh, standing in the same room as him. Jaehyun’s brain can’t quite process this new reality, and it’s all he can do to keep it from completely powering off. 

Jacob, to his credit, seems unphased by the likely _horrendously_ unattractive gobsmacked look on Jaehyun’s face. He smiles, blindingly pretty in person, and holds out his hand. “Hyun Jae, right?” he asks, soft-toned and sweet. 

Jaehyun is going to fucking _die._ “Jaehyun, but I’ll be, uh, using Hyunjae to film, y-yes.” It’s a minimal amount of stammering, all things considered; Jaehyun counts it as a success. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“Cute,” Jacob says genuinely, though he has to gently extricate his hand when Jaehyun keeps hanging onto it without realising. “I heard you wanted me for your intro video, yeah?”

“If that’s okay?” Jaehyun asks. Sure, he thinks Jacob’s the best thing since, well, _anything,_ but he’s not much into sex with people who aren’t into _him._ “I’m sure they can find someone else if, well, if you don’t want to.”

Jacob gives him a once-over, somewhat like Kevin had but also _not,_ far more charged than just trying to figure him out. Jaehyun fights the urge to preen, burning under Jacob’s intense gaze. “I’m down for it, don’t worry.”

“Cool!” Jaehyun enthuses, promptly choking on air and coughing after he realises just how pathetically _desperate_ that sounded. “I mean, uh. Nice. Neat. Can’t wait. Uh-”

“You should probably stop while you’re ahead there, honey,” Kevin cuts in. He sounds like he’s trying his very best not to laugh, and Jaehyun has to appreciate the effort. Everything about this must be hilarious as an onlooker. 

“I’m gonna go right ahead and do that,” Jaehyun agrees, miming a zipping motion in front of his lips. 

“This is Yeon’s roommate, right?” Jacob asks Kevin, who nods the affirmative. “Yeah, that tracks. Cute, isn’t he?”

Something about his porn crush talking about him like he isn’t even there turns Jaehyun on immeasurably, but he’ll get to unpacking that later. After he’s killed Juyeon for whatever he’s said to Jacob. For now, Jaehyun settles for standing quietly, blushing all the way down to his collarbones. 

“Very,” Kevin agrees. He looks back over at Jaehyun, a flicker of appreciation — past purely _aesthetic_ — in his eyes, and Jaehyun wonders if Kevin still films at all. He’d like it if he did. “Do you want me or Changminnie to direct this one, babe? Not that these ones need much directing, but…”

“If you’re free?...” Jacob trails off, looking somehow hopeful that Kevin _in particular_ might be the one to watch him fuck Jaehyun. Before he kills Juyeon for being a no-good traitor later, Jaehyun will probably ask about these two. 

“I’ll get done with this video formatting while you guys go get camera ready,” Kevin readily agrees. “See you there.”

“C’mon, _Hyunjae,”_ Jacob says, his presence acknowledged once more. “I’ll show you the way.”

* * *

After reassuring the pre-camera team that he’s already douched at home, Jaehyun sits there awkwardly while a nice man named Sangyeon stretches him efficiently with a toy and sculpts a few stray pubes with a very expensive electric razor. There’s nothing sexual in it, though Sangyeon is objectively a total DILF, Jaehyun too jumpy about the imminent filming to focus on much more than his nerves. He doesn’t get oiled up, he’s glad to discover, but Sangyeon’s assistant (Eric, Jaehyun thinks his name is) does rub him over with some fancy moisturiser before he’s allowed to redress. 

Just as Juyeon had pointed out the night before, Jaehyun isn’t wearing his own clothes for the shoot. Still, he _had_ seen Jacob pre-filming, so the effort wasn’t altogether wasted. Not that he didn’t make a complete fool of himself in front of Jacob, clothes notwithstanding, but that’s beside the point.

He’s wearing a pair of tight black trousers _— easier to get off than they look, Eric says —_ along with a flowy silk shirt that’s open well past his clavicles. The otherworldly makeup artist, Minho, dusts them softly with edible glitter, calling them his ‘highlight’. Jaehyun chugs some water _— for the money shot, honey —_ and takes their word for it. 

And then he’s ready. 

Shaking, nervous, but ready.

“Are you alright, darling?” Minho asks, cupping Jaehyun’s cheek under the guise of touching up his blush. “There’s no cancellation fee, y’know. Jake wouldn’t hold it against you.”

“I think I’d rather die than cancel on Jacob Bay,” Jaehyun replies instinctually, painfully honest, and Minho laughs. “I’m fine though, really.”

“Yeon’s right,” Minho says — and how many fucking people has Juyeon been talking about him to, Jesus Christ — “You _are_ adorable.”

Jaehyun sighs, longsuffering. “So I’ve heard.”

* * *

The intense dolling-up is all worth it, however, when Jaehyun sees how pretty Jacob looks after pre-filming preparation of his own. Anything less than beautiful would be sacrilegious when paired with someone so utterly divine. Perhaps Jaehyun’s biased in that regard, but he happens to think that Jacob is the nearest thing to visual perfection that this sorry world has ever been blessed with. 

“You good, Hyunjae?” Jacob asks. They’re stood outside the open door to the filming room now, Kevin pointing out the discreet cameras dotted about to catch other angles, though the bulk of the good footage will likely be from a handheld camera like that video of Sunwoo. 

“If you want me to be,” Jaehyun replies automatically, too used to flirty banter with his friends. He can’t quite bring himself to regret it, still. Jacob seems amused, and a smile like that is worth Jaehyun’s dignity.

“Noted,” Jacob replies, still smiling. “We good to go, Kev?”

“Ready when you are,” Kevin replies, then turns to Jaehyun. “There’s an intercom thing on the other side of that wall,” he gestures in its vague direction, “And I’ll be watching the video feeds, so I don’t have to be ‘in the room’ for the more casual shoots. I’ll call through if you need to be seen better or anything, but I’ll mostly just be leaving you to it, ‘kay?”

Leaving them to it. To _it._ An _it_ that is very much imminent, and very much real. Jaehyun is fine. 

“Okay?” Kevin repeats. 

“Yes, sounds good!” Jaehyun says. He sounds so into it already that he’s surprised Jacob isn’t weirded out and bolting, but Jaehyun supposes that someone as perfect as him must be used to a certain level of enthusiasm from his co-stars. “You still down, Jacob-ssi?” he checks, just the same.

Jacob leans in, too quiet for even Kevin to hear, which brings with it its own form of reassurance. “You’re totally fuckable, Hyunjae,” he promises, “Don’t worry your pretty little head about me not wanting you, yeah?” 

_Fuck._

“I-”

Then, before Jaehyun can speak, which is probably for the best, Jacob speaks once more. “And you can call me hyung, if you want to.”

“During, or in general?” Jaehyun dares to ask, trying to be bolder than he feels. They’re co-workers now, wild as that is. He needs to get over himself sooner or later.

Jacob smiles at his awkward phrasing. _During._ Like Jaehyun, soon-to-be pornstar, can’t even talk about sex in plain English. “Either or, pretty boy.”

Their director, meanwhile, makes off down the hallway to the other door. While Jaehyun gawks at Jacob, Kevin speaks through the intercom thing. _“Cameras rolling, we’ll trim this part out.”_

Trying to refrain from screaming right in Jacob’s beautiful face (because, _pretty boy?),_ Jaehyun jerks a thumb towards the room they’re still hovering awkwardly in front of. Well, Jaehyun’s hovering awkwardly, and Jacob is humouring his floundering nature. “Shall we, _hyung?”_

* * *

As casual as the professional he is, a level to which Jaehyun can only aspire, Jacob sits down on the bed. Pats the spot beside him. “Hyunjae, won’t you sit with me?” he asks, tilting his head sweetly like he’s trying to be persuasive — like Jaehyun isn’t gagging for it, like Jaehyun hasn’t _been_ gagging for it. 

Jaehyun sits on the bed entirely unnaturally, an ungraceful tangle of jittery limbs, but Jacob smooths him down with gentle touches. He doesn’t know what to say, all the porny dialogue he’s absorbed from frequent viewing falling flat in the face of reality. “Hyung, I-” he cuts himself off, keening embarrassingly as Jacob’s hand kneads at the meat of his thigh. “Hyung, _fuck,_ I-”

Just as perfect as he’d been with Sunwoo, who had admittedly been nervous but not _this_ much of a mess, Jacob steers the conversation. “What would you like to do, Hyunjae?” he asks, hand still searing on Jaehyun’s thigh, massaging out the tension. “Or what would you like me to do to _you,_ if you’d prefer?”

“Anything, hyung,” Jaehyun replies, too eager, too fast, but Jacob seems to bask in his blatancy. 

“It’s flattering, you know,” Jacob remarks then, candid. “How much you’re into this, that is— I’ve barely even _touched_ you, and you’re...” His gaze falls to Jaehyun’s crotch, where he’s already straining from the embarrassment, from just being in close proximity to _Jacob Bay,_ to the promise that Jacob’s pretty eyes hold. “You poor needy thing.”

Knowing he’s obvious is one thing, but having Jacob acknowledge it out loud is something else entirely. Jaehyun can feel his cock weeping in the confines of his fancy silk boxer-briefs, styled to match his shirt. “Do you want to show them, hyung?” Jaehyun prompts, figuring his shame will at least make good cinema. 

From the bedside table, Jacob picks up the filming phone, the latest model and likely reserved for these activities. “You _want_ them to see, don’t you?” he goads, easily reeling Jaehyun into further depravity. Jacob can see how much Jaehyun needs him to take that role, guiding him through, and so he falls into it like coming home. “Speak your mind, Hyunjae.” 

Jacob taps something on the phone, which _dings_ as it starts to record. Jaehyun’s cock jumps at the sound, hips stuttering in place. Aching for friction. “Yes,” he admits, looking at Jacob through lowered lashes. Jacob tilts the camera up to film the desperation on Jaehyun’s face. “I want them to see.”

For the artistry of it all, or something, Jacob presses his thumb to the soft swell of Jaehyun’s lower lip allowing their future viewers a glimpse of the god behind the camera. Jaehyun’s tongue flicks out, tasting the slight tang of sweat on Jacob’s skin, and then he sucks the digit into his mouth in its entirety. Jaehyun may not be an established pornstar — not _yet,_ at least — but he knows a thing or two about teasing a lover. 

Replacing his thumb with two fingers soon after, Jacob idly fucks them into Jaehyun’s mouth, holding the camera close to document the wet slide of it. Jaehyun laps around them, _between_ them, and thinks about sinking down on Jacob’s cock instead. Something of it must show in his expression, because Jacob’s eyes go dark, wrist flicking faster with each forward movement until Jaehyun is almost gagging around him. 

It’s painfully erotic in a way something so relatively tame can’t often achieve; Jaehyun hopes the cameras manage to pick up even half of the tension between them. Jacob’s cock is hardening in his trousers, less tight than Jaehyun’s yet showing all the more for it, and Jaehyun wants to _touch._

He waits, humming around Jacob’s thick fingers instead. 

When Jacob pulls himself free from Jaehyun's greedy lips, there’s only perhaps half of his earlier caution remaining. Jaehyun had seen this with Sunwoo, the descent from gentle to _rough;_ Jaehyun seems to have skipped a few steps with his immediate display of wanton desperation. Jacob’s fingers are glistening with Jaehyun’s saliva, and he wipes them on the bed. “Do you want something else in your mouth, Hyunjae, hm?”

Jaehyun feels like his bones have turned to jelly. Still, there’s no tempering the need to immediately affirm his want, blurting out, “God, _please,_ hyung,” a split second after the offer has left Jacob’s lips. 

Jacob laughs, sounding somewhere between pitying and endeared — _and isn’t that the loveliest combination?_ He hands the camera to Jaehyun, who films with trembling hands as Jacob pops the button on his slacks, unzipping them and kicking them aside. His thighs are strong, even lovelier in person, and Jaehyun’s desire to be choked between them only grows with such closeness.

Unbidden, Jaehyun’s free hand reaches out to touch. Snapping back into reality, however, he pauses before completion. “Can I, hyung?”

The phone changes hands once more, Jacob nudging Jaehyun onto his knees and filming every second of him eagerly scrambling to obey. Kevin’s voice crackles over the intercom then, asking them to move to the left a little to get a better above-shot from one of the wall cameras. The reminder that they’re being watched makes Jaehyun whine, fighting the instinct to grind down against the floor for just a _little_ relief. 

He wants everything from Jacob alone, though, so he’s more than willing to wait it out. 

Shifted to Kevin’s liking, Jacob still makes sure to get a good angle with the handheld camera before nodding the go ahead, Jaehyun’s fingers already curled patiently around the waistband of his boxers. “C’mon, pretty boy,” Jacob urges, still maintaining the control that Jaehyun so desperately needs from him. “Don’t you want to suck my cock before I fuck you?”

In one of his interviews — _because, yes, Jaehyun has watched interviews —_ Jacob once mentioned that he only ever swears on set. He’s always so laid-back and perfectly spoken when he isn’t filming, which to Jaehyun only makes this contrast sexier. Being one of the lucky people that gets to see Jacob lose that perfect composure is driving him crazy, honestly. 

Realising that he’s just zoned out for a moment or two staring at the tent in Jacob’s boxers, Jaehyun startles and nods hastily. “Yes, y-yes I want to, hyung,” he stammers, pulling at the waistband until Jacob’s underwear pools around his ankles. With that perfect, _perfect_ cock bobbing in front of his face, Jaehyun loses all remaining capacity for rational thought. “What should I do first?”

“You’re acting like you’ve never sucked a dick before,” Jacob remarks, clearly amused by it. He thumbs over Jaehyun’s lower lip again, like he’s imagining Jaehyun stretched around him already. “And I think you and I _both_ know that isn’t true, sweetheart.”

“Corrupting me sounds good, though— right, hyung?” Jaehyun retorts, playing up the guilelessness in his eyes as he looks up at Jacob. “Plus,” he points out, Jacob still cupping his jaw, though a little harsher now, “I’ve never done _this_ before, have I?”

“You’re taking to it like a natural, though,” Jacob replies, and Jaehyun shivers at the compliment. This whole situation feels like a wet dream that Jaehyun doesn’t ever want to awaken from. He’d signed up with the vague hope of filming with Jacob at some point, and here Jaehyun is _day one,_ knelt down about to suck him off. 

“High praise from the best.” Jaehyun kisses the pad of Jacob’s thumb, does the same to the pulsepoint on his pretty wrist, and then leans forward to lap over the tip of Jacob’s leaking cock. Though Jaehyun has always been an anomaly who quite likes the tangy taste of precum, Jacob is someone who clearly plans his diet with his co-stars in mind, and Jaehyun can’t get enough of it. 

“The _best,_ huh?” Jacob remarks, letting out a soft sound as Jaehyun’s tongue traces reverently around the head of his cock. “You a fan, baby?”

Even as he feels his face flush deeply, cheeks burning with shame at being so goddamn _blatant_ in his admiration, Jaehyun fights the urge to hide his head in his hands. 

“I’d think that was obvious, hyung,” he replies, taking Jacob’s cock in hand and marvelling at the heavy weight of it as he gives it a few explorative strokes. Jacob is just so _big,_ and though Jaehyun’s used to the stretch of Juyeon inside him this will still be a lot to take. 

“Oh, it is.” Jacob pulls no punches, laughing at the expression that elicits on poor Jaehyun’s face. “Don’t worry, though, I’m flattered, like I said— someone as pretty as you falling over yourself to get with me is definitely a compliment.”

Jaehyun’s head falls to rest on one of Jacob’s strong thighs, so embarrassed and _overwhelmed_ with how turned-on that makes him that he can barely function. _“Hyung,”_ he whines, proximity making his complaint double as a kiss against soft skin. 

And perhaps Jacob is being kind, continuing to guide Jaehyun through it, reminding him that they’re here for a reason. Perhaps he’s just being smug. Regardless, his next words help bring Jaehyun back into the moment with startling clarity. 

“You know, baby,” Jacob muses, cupping Jaehyun’s cheek and thus forcing him to look up, unable to hide. He knows how flustered he must seem, but at least Juyeon always tells him it looks cute, “You’d think someone gagging for it this much would be sucking me off already.”

Jaehyun, who has wanted nothing more since he discovered Jacob with his previous company three years ago, doesn’t hesitate to do just that. Taking a deep breath, playing it up for the camera in his co-star’s hand, Jaehyun sinks down on Jacob’s cock until it hits the back of his throat. Pauses, focuses on not gagging. Keeps going _down,_ _down, down,_ until his nose brushes the neatly trimmed hair at the base.

“Good _boy,”_ Jacob praises, tracing one of Jaehyun’s cheekbones with something close to awe. Jaehyun moans around his cock at the compliment, which startles a soft counterpart from Jacob’s pretty lips. “Nice to know you can take a hint.”

Holding it for a while to show off a little _(a lot),_ Jaehyun pulls off only when his body tells him he absolutely _has_ to, gasping with it the moment his throat is freed up. Even then, he allows only enough reprieve to say, “You taste so _good,_ hyung,” before taking him in once more, bobbing his head without abandon.

_“Make sure he doesn’t throw his neck out, babe,”_ Kevin says over the intercom when Jaehyun hits a particular high enthusiasm-wise. And perhaps Jaehyun shouldn’t flip off one of the wall-mounted cameras in the general direction of his new boss, but he _does,_ and Jacob seems to find it hilarious. Kevin does too, if the placating, _“Okay, okay,”_ shot through with laughter has anything to say for it. 

Good— Jaehyun hopefully won’t get fired after one singular, _spectacular_ lay. 

Even if he does, which seems unlikely, he’s giving today all he’s got. Jaehyun sinks down over and over, sloppy and _loud_ with it. Jacob moans when Jaehyun plays with his balls, so he pulls off to trace them with his tongue, sucking on each in turn before once more taking his cock to the hilt. It’s downright obscene, both visual and sound, which fits the fact that he’s being recorded as a tool for lonely people to get off to. 

_He isn’t thinking about good cinema right now, though— only how good it feels bringing pleasure to someone so perfect._

  
Because Jacob’s hand has fallen to Jaehyun’s hair, gripping harshly once Jaehyun has nodded his enthusiastic consent. Hips canting up ever-so-slightly to meet Jaehyun’s downward motions, Jacob sounds gorgeous, looks _perfect,_ the arch of his slim neck glistening with a sheen of sweat under the room’s harsh light. He holds the phone close to Jaehyun’s face even as his own head falls back, no doubt eye-fucking one of the wall cameras, and Jaehyun only amps up the vigour to regain his focus.

At last, Jacob pulls Jaehyun off his cock. Jaehyun lets his tongue loll out for their future watchers’ viewing pleasure, wet with Jacob’s precum and his own saliva. Jacob thumbs a trickle of drool from the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth, not that his chin isn’t sopping with it, as well. “Look how pretty our Hyunjae is all messy, everyone,” he coos. _Coos._ “I should make him even messier, right?”

The question isn’t for _him._ Jaehyun is well aware of that fact. Still, he nods like he’s just been offered the world on a silver platter. _Being fucked by Jacob is nearabout equivalent to Jaehyun, after all._ “Please.”

Jacob offers Jaehyun a hand, pulling him up on shaky legs to join him on the bed. “How do you want it, baby?” he asks, filming Jaehyun as he wipes his face and undresses in full. 

“Fuck, I-” Jaehyun’s mouth goes dry. He leaves his briefs on for a moment longer like a safety net, drawing out the tension as an added benefit. Jacob rubs over the wet mess he’s made, fingers coming away sticky from the precum soaking through, and Jaehyun fights the instinctual urge to grind up against his hand. 

Jacob kisses his neck, murmuring _“Film me,”_ against his heated skin as he passes over the phone. Through the screen, because it provides a sense of detachment that stops Jaehyun from coming on the spot, Jaehyun watches Jacob kiss down his stomach, lapping around Jaehyun’s navel piercing before heading lower. 

_Lower._

It’s a close call, and one that has Jaehyun praying to the Powers that Be for stamina, when Jacob pulls Jaehyun’s boxers down with his _teeth._ Because, _what the fuck?_

And it’s with Jacob’s lips millimetres from his cock that Jaehyun has to regrettably stop him, messing up Jacob’s hair with one unworthy hand as he scrambles for purchase. Jacob stops at once, of course, but sees through his reasoning just as quickly. 

“Oh, _baby,”_ Jacob murmurs, standing up and pushing Jaehyun back against the bed. He falls at once, pliant. “Don’t think you’d last in my mouth, huh?”

“I _know_ I wouldn’t,” Jaehyun readily admits, if only because he wants to see that smug smile on Jacob’s lips once more.

_There it is._

“Cute.” Jacob wraps a hand around Jaehyun’s weeping cock, and it’s rougher than he expects. Callused, like he does manual labour or plays an instrument, perhaps- Wait. _“I play guitar in my free time,”_ one interview had mentioned. Jaehyun remembers now. The results feel wonderful, though Jacob’s touch is fleeting. 

Phone temporarily forgotten at their sides, Jacob preoccupied with Jaehyun’s navel piercing once more, Jaehyun raises his voice a little to make sure the wall cameras pick it up. He thinks there’s a mic in the pot plant next to the bed, too, but it’s best to be careful. “Aren’t you going to fuck me already, hyung?”

“You never answered my question,” Jacob points out, kissing Jaehyun’s cock before shifting back to kneeling between his thighs. One finger idly traces Jaehyun’s stretched hole, and Jaehyun bites back a whimper. _“How_ do you _want it,_ Hyunjae?”

Jaehyun _thinks_ about it. About every angle he’s watched Jacob fuck beautiful men: sweet and gentle, hard and merciless. One particular returning fantasy springs to mind, however, and the chance to cash in on it is too tempting to pass up. “From behind, hyung,” Jaehyun boldly requests. Then, before he can close up from shyness, “Don’t hold back on me, either. Please. I’ve seen what you’re capable of.”

“That good with you, boss man?” Jacob asks the room at large, asks _Kevin._

_“Yep,”_ Kevin replies through the speakers, short and sweet. _“Make sure you film it when you pull out at the end though, babe, don’t want you forgetting the money shot again.”_

“That was _one time,”_ Jacob pouts, contrastingly petulant to his, well, _everything_ at the moment. Sweetly, he goes to give Jaehyun context. “Couple weeks ago, I was filming with-”

“Felix, yeah,” Jaehyun interjects before he can think better of it. That video was only uploaded three days ago, and already having intimate knowledge of it comes with humiliating implications. “I wondered why there wasn’t a close-up.”

“My bad,” Jacob laughs, “Almost forgot I was about to fuck a groupie for a second, there.”

_Groupie._

Well, Jaehyun supposes that he _did_ join the company hoping to get fucked by Jacob. He can’t really refute the term. “Been wanting this for _so long,”_ he admits, letting the latent desperation bleed into his tone in full, hoping it doesn’t scare Jacob off. “Can’t fucking believe you’re about to do me, hyung.”

“Believe it,” Jacob retorts, clearly unphased by Jaehyun’s blatant hero-worship. Jaehyun whimpers, and Jacob smiles like he thinks it’s a little pitiful, which Jaehyun’s cock reacts to a completely normal amount. Jacob taps his thigh then, a little harder than is perhaps necessary. “You’re going to need to move if you want me to fuck you, Hyunjae.”

Jaehyun scrambles onto all fours so fast that he nearly falls off the damn bed, Jacob catching him around the middle and laughing into the small of his back. He presses his face to the sheets, even though the angle means his shame is already out of sight. _“Fuck,”_ he mumbles, cotton cloying against his lips.

“Getting to it, don’t worry,” Jacob replies. “I think you might die on me if I hold out any longer, honestly, and that’s not a very nice welcome to the job.”

“Shut _up,”_ Jaehyun whines, squirming as Jacob reaches past him to the bedside table and the sizable bottle of lube that waits there. 

Continuing the same thread of teasing regardless, Jacob — to the sound of lube being warmed between his fingers — says, “And it would be _awful_ publicity for the studio.”

As much as he’d like to, Jaehyun doesn’t snap and beg the snarky pornstar to just _stick it in, already._ The prep is part of the experience for many a viewer, and it’s a well-established feature of the ‘indie studios’ to give at least some semblance of realism, as opposed to just two sexually incompatible oiled-up jocks going at it groaning from the get-go. 

So Jaehyun arches prettily, and moans without abandon as Jacob stretches him finger by finger, all the way up to an unnecessary fourth. Jacob is mouth-wateringly thick, sure, but the toy Sangyeon used on Jaehyun’s ass earlier had been more than a match. At that point, Jaehyun cannot help but begin to beg.

Jacob gives in to it, much to Jaehyun’s surprise— he’s seen Jacob finger many poor souls into oblivion before finally relenting. Maybe it’s just that it’s Jaehyun’s first video, and Jacob is being sweet about that fact. The other possibility, and _this_ is the one Jaehyun’s depraved brain hones in on, is that Jaehyun is just too pathetic to tease for much longer. The thought of it is beyond humiliating, but Jaehyun has long established that he’s into that. 

Instead of teasing him further with his fingers, therefore, Jacob wipes one hand on the sheets before picking up the phone again, no doubt to take a close up video of the moment everyone watching them will be waiting for. Jaehyun certainly understands the anticipation, amplified a thousand-fold now that he’s the lucky bottom spread out to take it. 

He’s watched Jacob so many times that he knows _all_ his tells, the way Jacob likes to trace the swollen edge of his partner’s rim first, camera close. It’s an unspoken dialogue with the viewer that Jacob has down to perfection: _‘Do you really think this tight hole can take all of me?’_

A tease, then, Jacob’s thick cock rubbing over his hole and past it, fucking between lube-slick asscheeks to the tune of obscenity. _‘Do you want to see it?’_ Jacob’s asking, _‘Do you wish you could be fucking a pretty boy like this— do you wish you were a boy this pretty about to get fucked?’_ Jaehyun’s spent forever wishing for the latter, a wish that’s about to realised if Jacob would only _get to it._

But that’s not how this goes. 

This is Jacob’s speed, even if he’s getting paid to fuck, Because producers can catch on to a good thing every now and then, and Jacob’s brand of push-and-pull is nothing short of pornographic perfection. 

Another catch at his rim, and Jaehyun whines his discomfort, so desperate that he’d do just about anything to be filled. Juyeon never risks teasing him like this, knowing full well that Jaehyun will push him back and ride him if he doesn’t fuck him good. Jaehyun wouldn’t dare to try such a thing with Jacob. Instead, he begs, “Hyung, _please,”_ and Jacob laughs.

One finger idly tracing the arch of Jaehyun’s spine, Jacob pushes in just enough for Jaehyun’s hole to close around the head of his cock. And stops. At least he’s breathing a little heavier now, by Jaehyun’s estimate — Jacob isn’t _entirely_ unaffected. “Should I give you all of it, baby?” he asks, in a magnanimous sort of way that allows Jaehyun a sliver of hope. 

Enthusiastically, Jaehyun gasps out a string of pathetic pleas, over and over until Jacob shushes him. 

“I suppose you’ve been very good,” Jacob allows. Then, “Remember to breathe through it.”

His warning is playing up to the cameras more than anything, Jaehyun stretched by both Sangyeon’s prep and Jacob’s thick fingers before getting a cock anywhere near his hole. Still, the hot press of Jacob pushing inside him is by no means _insignificant._ By the time their bodies are pressed together in full, phone discarded again in favour of Jacob half-draping himself over Jaehyun’s back, Jaehyun feels, well…

_Stuffed,_ for want of a better word.

He’s wanted this _specific_ fullness for so long that he can barely wrap his brain around achieving it. Can barely hold back from spilling all over the sheets at the first slow grind of Jacob’s hips, cock rubbing over Jaehyun’s prostate in a way that feels too good to be real. 

“You good, Hyunjae?” Jacob checks.

“Like I said, hyung,” Jaehyun replies, surprised that he manages it without his voice cracking, “I will be if you want me to.”

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Jacob groans behind him, polished persona slipping for a moment or so and reassuring Jaehyun that he’s truly wanted here. “Do you need any longer to adjust?” he checks then — another feature of studios like this, reminding their oft-virginal audience that you can’t just ram it in and have at it. 

Jacob could have, sure, but they’re here to dance the line between realism and sexed-up fantasy. _Their niche, so to speak._ It’s what always gets viewer-Jaehyun off, for sure.

The words _‘I’m ready’_ would do the job just fine, sure, but Jaehyun wants it lewder. Though how much _lewder_ he can realistically get from being bent over with a pornstar’s cock buried in his ass and at least ten cameras filming it, he isn’t quite sure. Still, _“Fuck_ me, hyung,” surmises Jaehyun’s feelings quite nicely, followed shortly by: _“Please.”_

Jacob starts slow, which Jaehyun is honestly expecting. No veteran pornstar is foolish enough to go at it full pelt from the outset; it’d be an unpleasant experience on one end, over too fast on the other, and overall poor cinema. 

Regardless of initial intensity, Jacob fucks _good._ As a long-time fan, Jaehyun expects nothing less, but it’s nice to have his admiration proven in person. Though unlikely, it could _technically_ have been that Jacob had always been paired with people who acted particularly well. Jaehyun knows now that such is far from the truth. 

A few minutes of that initial slow-and-sensual, and Jaehyun is clutching at the sheets panting, trying not to drool. It’s nothing like his casual roll-arounds with Juyeon, who is _good_ but often overeager, and usually requires at least some direction. Here, Jaehyun just takes and _takes,_ and revels in that luxury.

Still, his legs almost give way when Jacob starts fucking him harder. Jaehyun knows it’s Jacob’s literal _job_ to be great at sex, but it’s Juyeon’s too and _Juyeon_ doesn’t fuck him like this. Sure, Jaehyun’s own hero-worship of the man currently destroying his ass may well play into how good he feels, but Jacob’s stroke game is unrivalled nonetheless.

Arms around Jaehyun’s waist, half holding him up as he fucks him, Jacob pulls Jaehyun back onto his cock _over and over,_ like Jaehyun weighs nothing at all. Jaehyun thinks about the workout videos on Jacob’s premium Instagram, about that one video where he fucks _HyungSeo_ lifted up against the wall effortlessly. Jacob’s strength is so attractive a quality that Jaehyun has to (yet again) hold back from coming early, just from being ragdolled around in his arms. 

_“Turn him over now, babe,”_ Kevin interrupts, then. Jaehyun, so into it that he’d half forgotten that they were being observed in real-time, jumps a little at the unexpected intervention. _“They’ll want to see his face for some of the time you’re doing him, especially with him moaning that loud.”_

Despite the reason behind it, Jaehyun still covers his face when Jacob pulls out and flips him over. He’s sure he looks _awful,_ ‘fucked-into-the-mattress chic’ less glamorous when it means a face half crinkled from the sheets. His eyes are a little hazy, body aching with emptiness, and he looks up at Jacob pleadingly from behind his fingers. “Why’d you stop, hyung?” Jaehyun asks, knowing what the answer will be.

“Our viewers want to see your pretty face, baby,” Jacob replies, cock pressed against him like a promise unfulfilled. He curls his own fingers around Jaehyun’s, pulling gently until Jaehyun relinquishes their shield. 

_“Hyuuung…”_ Jaehyun fights the urge to turn his face to the sheets, feeling wholly exposed, laid bare in his entirety. Jacob pushes in with one fluid snap of his hips, filling Jaehyun up once more and startling a plethora of choked out curses from his lips. 

_“There_ we go,” Jacob praises, tracing Jaehyun’s cheekbones and picking up the phone for a close-up of his glistening eyes. “Christ, you’re so pretty like this.” When a few tears spill over, Jacob catches them on his fingertips, pushing them past Jaehyun’s lips for a taste. _This’ll be the thumbnail,_ Jaehyun thinks, and keeps his eyes extra imploring for the screencap.

Caught up in the eroticism, he then shamelessly fellates Jacob’s fingers until he pulls them free. Instead of wiping them on the sheets this time, Jacob wraps his spit-slick hand around Jaehyun’s cock instead. It provides a dual shock to the system as he starts fucking Jaehyun again, jacking him off in sync with the pace of his hips. 

And Jaehyun is usually loud by anyone’s standards, sure, but that makes Jaehyun _loud._

Loud enough that, to his complete and utter mortification, Jacob leans down close enough that the mic won’t pick his voice up, under the guise of a kiss behind Jaehyun’s ear. Still fucking him, and voice a little breathy with it, Jacob says, _“You don’t need to be that loud to prove I’m good, baby. Anyone watching already knows that.”_

Were he not being so thoroughly fucked at present, Jaehyun would return to wishing for the ground to open up. As it is, however, he pulls Jacob close. Pretends to be mouthing at his earlobe in turn. Replies, _“I’m not faking it.”_

At that, Jacob moans like _he’s_ the one getting fucked, the lovely sound settling hotly in Jaehyun’s stomach. Jacob likes being praised a little more than he lets on, so it seems. Jaehyun wishes he were coherent enough to properly exploit that insider info, but Jacob is fucking him harder than ever, making Jaehyun _louder_ than ever — he’s barely capable of speech, let along targeted words. 

Jacob smiles like he’s privy to Jaehyun’s exact train of thought, and fucks him harder still. 

Being railed by Jacob _fucking_ Bay, it’s a miracle that Jaehyun hadn’t come in his pants from the initial heavy petting. His closeness, therefore, arrives with little surprise. Jaehyun hastens to warn his co-star, a gasped out, _“Close, hyung, close,”_ that leaves nothing to the imagination, and Jacob regrettably stills.

Jaehyun _gets it,_ but that doesn’t mean he has to like being deprived.

“We good for time?” Jacob asks, panting from exertion as a result of his own brutal pacing, but still legible.

_“You’re over, if anything,”_ Kevin replies, _“You guys can wrap up whenever, it’ll work out around right when we’ve edited out some of the initial stuff.”_ ‘Wrap up’ sounds clinical as hell, sure, but this _is_ their job. Jaehyun’s still getting used to calling it that. 

“Please, hyung?” Jaehyun asks, all big eyes and what he hopes is irresistibility. This look always works on Juyeon, but Jacob is as of yet a wild card. It’ll look good on-screen, at least. “I want to come so bad, hyung, _please.”_

“I’ve got you, baby,” Jacob reassures. He squirts more lube onto his palm, and Jaehyun doesn’t care a bit if it’s for the camera’s benefit or his. It’s obscenely loud when Jacob starts jacking him off again, and the wet slide of it as Jacob fucks him to completion feels like heaven on earth. 

Above Jaehyun, Jacob looks like a fucking _god._ His fringe is half stuck to his forehead, cheeks flushed high up from exertion, eyes dark with desire. If that weren’t enough to make Jaehyun lose his mind, Jacob keeps moaning prettily with each thrust, too, hands at Jaehyun’s hips tight enough to bruise. Jaehyun thinks Jacob might well be close, too.

Still, Jaehyun orgasming first is an inevitability. 

He warns Jacob as best he can, despite his throat trying to close up, moaning _comingcomingcoming_ (or some near, garbled approximation) in time for Jacob to shift him to a better camera angle. Jaehyun hopes he looks pretty like this, head thrown back as he shoots all the way up to his clavicle, one stray drop even making it as far as the hollow of his throat. 

Jaehyun hopes it’s a sight pretty enough to make Jacob lose _his_ mind, too. 

He certainly seems less flawlessly put-together than before, though Jaehyun still thinks Jacob is perfect. He’s just a little sloppier when he’s close, and after a go-ahead _— “Are you okay if I carry on?” he asks, and Jaehyun quickly agrees —_ Jacob fucks him with a self-centred, mindless sort of vigour.

Like Jaehyun, his hole wet and making obscene sounds as he’s fucked, is a toy beneath him to be _used._

Avoiding Jaehyun’s prostate, which is a mercy in reality, the heavy drag of Jacob’s cock inside him still veers towards _too much._ Jaehyun _loves_ it, though, laying back and _taking it_ for his idol’s pleasure. At least Jacob has stopped jacking him off. Jaehyun isn’t sure he could cope with _that,_ too.

Jacob’s lovely face is especially beautiful when wild; pretty eyes a little brighter when desperate; full lips ever-so-slightly more tempting when he’s panting and dishevelled. Raw perfection doesn’t all transfer on camera, and Jaehyun is quite simply blown away. 

Awe renewed, Jaehyun tells Jacob every reverent thought as he gazes upon him. 

Now coherent enough to do so, though still gasping from overstimulation, Jaehyun heaps praise upon his handsome co-star, letting Jacob feel the brunt of his adulation in the hopes that it’ll bring him to the edge. Future-Jaehyun may well be mortified, but at present the stream of _so pretty, hyung, so perfect, fucked me so good, want hyung to fill me up,_ is working on Jacob. 

So Jaehyun continues. Anything that makes Jacob moan that prettily is well worth any future shame, as far as he’s concerned.

Fan that he is, Jaehyun knows exactly the face Jacob makes when he’s about to come. It could be crafted for his pornstar persona, sure, but Jacob is persistent with it in a way that speaks to genuinity. His eyes flutter shut, dark lashes against flushed skin, and his whole body _arches_ with it as he moans without abandon and pumps Jaehyun full.

Jaehyun isn’t usually one for barebacking so soon, but he’s endlessly grateful that the job comes with such perks. 

Just in case Jacob’s too spaced out to remember, Jaehyun fumbles beside him on the bed for the phone, handing it over as a reiteration of Kevin’s reminder. He even plays it off as his own coyness, a stellar bit of improv on his part if Jaehyun does say so himself. “Can you film it when you pull out, hyung?” he asks, batting his eyes for show. “I want a memento to look back on— you came _so much._ I’m so fucking full with it, hyung, please?”

Given the slightly relieved edge to Jacob’s ensuing smile, Jaehyun’s pretty sure he _had_ almost forgotten again. He plays along well though, taking the phone with a _‘You’re filthy, baby,’_ that makes Jaehyun blush regardless of reality. 

He _feels_ filthy when Jacob pulls out tortuously slow, phone filming every second of it, showcasing the wet gape of Jaehyun’s fucked-out hole as Jacob’s cockhead pops free. No longer plugged in by Jacob’s cock, cum spills from him obscenely — Jacob had clearly chugged water before this shoot, too, because there’s _so much_ of it. It had felt like a lot inside, but Jaehyun is still in awe of the sheer volume as it leaks out.

Jacob pushes some back inside with two fingers, Jaehyun whimpering at the sudden resurgence of friction, and they both watch as it spills right back out of him. Jaehyun, coming back down from the clouds of ecstasy, then shifts his focus to Jacob instead. 

_Jacob Bay,_ who’s idly fingering Jaehyun’s asshole post mind-blowing sex. “Holy _fuck.”_ Jaehyun can’t help the exclamation, drawing Jacob’s attention in turn. “That really just happened?”

“Felt pretty real to me, sweetheart,” Jacob laughs, trailing his free hand through the release pooling on Jaehyun’s stomach as if to prove his point. He then maintains unwavering eye contact as he licks his fingers clean, slow and deliberate, and Jaehyun feels like he’s about to either pass out, come again, or both simultaneously. 

_“Jacob Bay_ really just fucked me,” Jaehyun marvels, mostly to himself but clearly loud enough for Jacob to hear if the look of smug self-satisfaction is any gauge. “What the fuck... What the _fuck,_ hyung?”

“You’re adorable,” Jacob replies, pulling Jaehyun to him from his half-propped up state. Jaehyun realises his intent only when they’re already kissing, the taste of Jaehyun’s own cum on his tongue as Jacob lazily licks into his mouth before pulling back to speak (read: ruin Jaehyun’s life) once more. “You should do me next time we film together, baby.”

Jaehyun chokes— on air, saliva, nothing, who knows. “I should w-what?”

“You heard me,” Jacob replies, like he isn’t setting Jaehyun’s whole entire brain on fire. He taps Jaehyun’s nose somewhat demeaningly, and Jaehyun basks in the wonderful shame. “I want to see how long you can last if you’re fucking me.”

Falling back against the bed, staring at the beige ceiling like it’ll save him, Jaehyun groans. Jacob openly doubting his stamina as a top shouldn’t be this hot, and yet- “You’re gonna _kill_ me, hyung...”

Jacob kisses Jaehyun’s hipbone before reaching for the wipes on the bedside table. Gently, he begins to wipe down Jaehyun’s chest. _Then,_ smiling in a way that makes Jaehyun wonder if he’s actually just slept with the Devil himself, “Perhaps. What a way to go though, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!! This 10k feral scream into the void took many hours lmao
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scbaes)


End file.
